


Complicated

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Advice, F/M, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 2nd entry of a collection of oneshots.</p><p>Love is so simple that it's hard to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This entry's latin quote:  
> Amor omnibus idem.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The kunoichi looked up at her sensei. "Um… it's nothing."

"I highly doubt that, Sakura," he replied.

She sighed, looking out of the window at training Sasuke. "It's complicated."

Kakashi was silent for a while. Then he lifted his Icha Icha to his face. "Love is not complicated, Sakura."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Love is not complicated. It's simple. Far too simple."

She couldn't see even his single eye because of the book.

That was probably the point.

"How can you say that?"

"I say it as someone who knows how it feels to be in love. In love with someone who doesn't feel the same for you, in love with someone who sees your relationship as a fling. I know how it feels to lose someone beloved."

"And you say it's simple?"

"Yes. Love is this - you want someone. You want to be with the person for the rest of your life, protect her, be there for her when she is down, ease her pains, heal her wounds, share her tears. Simple."

"But…"

"It's people themselves who are complicated. Their personalities, their minds. And life. Life is complicated. And hard."

Sakura looked out of the window. "But it's worth it, right?"

"For the right reasons, yes."

"Why do you live, sensei?"

"So the sacrifices of those I loved won't go in vain."

"Is it that simple?"

"I don't know why I should make it complicated for myself."

Sakura looked at him. "Sensei, sometimes I don't understand you at all. I understand what you say, but I just don't understand  _you_."

Kakashi smiled a bit, pocketing his book. "I'm a simple man."

Sakura sighed.

"But sometimes making sense in simplicity is complicated."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

How convenient from a man who sees underneath the underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is the same for all.


End file.
